Handle with Care
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: Not much slipped passed Emma Swan. Her eye caught the faint, pale stripe on Mr. Gold's left ring finger the day he appeared at her door…
1. Chapter 1

**Handle With Care**

Not much slipped passed Emma Swan. Her eye caught the faint, pale stripe on Mr. Gold's left ring finger instantly the day he appeared at her door holding a thick, white binder and encouraging her to run for sheriff. She had only glanced down at the book, but her eyes were drawn to his hand. Not in the two months since she had arrived had she heard anything about Mr. Gold being married, present or past.

"Were you married?" Emma blurted before she could think to be polite and not ask.

Mr. Gold's eyes narrowed, pausing at the turn of a page in that monstrous binder. "Excuse me, Ms. Swan?"

Emma motioned at his hand, fidgeting. "Your left ring finger. It looked like you wear a ring or wore a ring on it, which would indict that you were married."

Mr. Gold sat back in the chair, his usual business demeanor suddenly threatening to reform. Emma watched him, steely blue eyes waiting. "I was married" Mr. Gold started with a dull, pained voice. "My wife disappeared while I was away on business. I was delayed longer than I thought, and when I returned she was gone."

"Did she leave you?"

"No." His eyes flashed. "I fear someone abducted her. She was 7-months pregnant with our first child."

Emma's curiosity switched to rescue mode at those words. She could tell Mr. Gold was trying to keep his composure, he had to for the sake of who he was to everyone, but the trembling in his left hand gave him away. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Gold. Was there an investigation? Did Graham call in for assistance to help search for her?"

"There was a search, but she and our unborn child were never found" Mr. Gold answered, his clipped tone indicating the discussion was over, but Emma didn't take the hint.

"What was your wife's name?"

Mr. Gold's gaze bore into hers, and she finally knew she had pushed too far, opening such a deep wound. "Her name was Belle."

* * *

Emma remembered details. Knowing the small, simple things could be a big help somewhere along the way and she was glad she had asked Gold for his missing wife's name.

The call from the hospital came around 7 p.m. one night a couple weeks after she was elected the new sheriff. Strange things happened in Storybrooke, and this was one to add to the growing list. A woman had been found locked away in the basement of the hospital.

A _pregnant_ woman.

By the time Emma reached the hospital, the woman was in labor. Sister Astrid was there comforting the poor girl. She turned worried and frightful eyes on Emma. "A nurse heard her screaming. I saw her bring brought up from the basement. The poor dear, I couldn't leave here, she was so scared."

Emma nodded, stepping into the room. The woman was pale, her chestnut hair a rat's nest, and her cheeks puffy and streaked with tears. "Ma'am, I'm Sheriff Swan."

"Where's my husband?" the woman cried, her knuckled white as paper as she clung to the bedrails. "I need my husband!"

"I'll do what I can" Emma reassured. "What's your name?"

Her pleading gaze broke Emma's heart. "Belle."

"Belle?" Emma repeated, shock overcoming her for a moment.

"Yes!" Another contraction hit her, and Sister Astrid was at the woman's side soothing her.

Emma hurried out the delivery room, dodging an incoming nurse on the way. She fumbled for her cell phone, finding the contact list with a shaky finger. "Hi, Mr. Gold? You need to get down here to the hospital. _Now_."


	2. Chapter 2

_Writer's note: Thank you to everyone who is following this story! Your reviews are very much appreciated :)_

* * *

Mr. Gold still wore his wedding ring.

Over 30 years ago he had placed the ring on his finger, vowing himself forever - because she had already promised forever to him - to the only woman who captured his heart. From caretaker to lover to wife, it happened in the blink of an eye.

He had crafted the band of pure gold freshly woven from his spinning wheel, once upon a time, in the old world. Magic, or course, was inlayed in the very being of the ring. Their kisses were born of true love, and that meant his curse could break from just their lips brushing. Two months he searched for the spell and items needed to cast it that would protect him from her. Exhausted, but overjoyed, he found all that he needed and cast it into their woven golden bands.

"_I'm yours forever now, dearie. No going back."_

"_I wouldn't dream of it."_

She had thrown herself into his arms and kissed him into oblivion. They lost track of time, not remembering how long they stayed in their bed chamber. A week, a month, a year. They belonged to each other, and for those glorious moments that was all that mattered in the world.

Mr. Gold still wore his wedding ring.

At night in the silence and stillness of his bedroom, he'd slip it on his finger, watch the gold shine and the magic still alive in it glitter in the lamplight.

In the morning, he reluctantly tugged it off and with care, place it in a black velvet box with a locked catch and set the box on his nightstand.

Emma Swan was the first time notice the faint stripe on his ring finger, though he assumed others had noticed but didn't dare ask the infamous Mr. Gold about his personal business. It was painful, but out of everyone, he shared his tale with her because she was the chosen one to break the curse.

_Belle._

Saying her name aloud after 28 years was the hardest thing he had ever done in all the time being trapped in Storybrooke. His own body felt as if it would shake to pieces at the sound of her name on his tongue, but he was skilled in keeping his composure and he allowed his left hand to tremble only for a moment.

He knew one day he'd find his missing wife and unborn child, just as he would find his lost son, now that Emma arrived in Storybrooke. He never expected it to happen before the curse was broken.

"Hi, Mr. Gold?" Emma called one evening, her voice slightly frantic and unstoppable. "You need to get down here to the hospital. _Now_."

"What's going on, Sheriff Swan?" Gold asked, finally getting in a word edgewise.

"I think your wife has been found" she spilled as one word, and added with emphasize, "Alive."

Mr. Gold stood frozen behind the counter, phone falling from his ear and clattering to the floor. As the words sunk into his head, he finally remembered to breathe and vacated the pawnshop faster than was healthy to move for him.

The drive to the hospital was agonizing, and he nearly ran over a few people not seeing or caring what got in his way. Emma met him at the elevator.

"I was about to go looking for you" she said, falling into step with him. "I heard your phone drop and thought you may have had a heart attack."

"I'm fine" Gold replied dismissively, though his biting tone was not present. "Where's my wife?"

"In delivery."

He nearly broke out into a run, cursing the old wounded knee that crippled him so. Emma stayed beside him, pointing where to go as they wound through hallways and dodged the medical staff.

"That room" she informed slowing her pace. Gold did none the sort until he was in the entrance of the delivery room.

He froze once again, heart pounding out of his chest, eyes threatening to burn with tears.

His Belle, his beautiful wife, was there alive and readying to give birth to their child. Her tangled chestnut locks were sweaty and caked on her forehead and neck. Gold barely noticed Sister Astrid at his wife's side, the willing nun letting Belle squeeze her hand till the bones threatened to break.

"Belle" he finally croaked out through the lump in his throat. Her blue eyes snapped open, and no words could describe the relief that shone in them.

"You're here" was all she could muster before she was racked with sobs.

He rushed to her side as Sister Astrid stepped away. Gold sat on the bed, pulling his wife to his chest, her sobs of relief and pain mingled together as she cried into his jacket.

The only thing Mr. Gold regretted at that moment was not wearing his wedding ring.


	3. Chapter 3

_After five months of marriage, their lovemaking had not slowed. Once they tasted the sweetness of lying in each other's arms, skin to skin, there was no stopping their need. It alarmed Belle one night when her husband sat bolt upright as they lay contently on the satin sheets of their bed. _

"_Rum, what's the matter?" _

_Shock and confusion consumed his ashened face. He blinked, the trouble passing, and waved dismissively. "It's nothing, dearest."_

"_If it were nothing," Belle sat up, grasping his shoulder with a soothing hand, "you wouldn't have jumped up as if a snake bit you. Now, what's the matter?"_

_Rumpelstilskin shifted to face her, wide eyes unblinking. With a crooked smile, which faltered between giddy and downright frightened, he placed a hand upon her belly and answered, "You're with child."_

_Belle cocked her head, questions arising in her blue eyes. "But how? You weren't supposed to be able to as-" she stopped, not wishing to indicate the dark sorcerer he surely was. _

_Rumpelstilskin lifted his left hand, a slight glow from his ring casting warm light around them. "Our rings. The magic I placed in both is stronger than I perceived."_

"_We're truly having a baby?" Belle's voice was full of wonder at the realization. _

_He answered her with a kiss._

* * *

Belle screamed.

Not for herself, but for her unborn baby. She knew she was on the verge of giving birth. The strange rippling sensation in her abdomen began morphing into a sharp pain over the last few hours. She knew if she didn't scream at the top of her lungs for help, she'd give birth alone to her helpless baby, locked in this dungeon.

So, she screamed.

Three days ago memories began to emerge. Only snippets at first, but after several pounding headaches, they started to flood in. His face would flash before her mind's eyes, and she wondered who this strange, almost demon-like man was. The more she thought on the image, the more detailed it became until she could hear his voice ringing in her head. Then she knew.

The man was Rumpelstilskin, her husband.

Belle curled into herself as best she could on the flat mattress in the corner, sobbing and screaming until her throat felt as if it would burst. All she wanted was her baby to be safe and her husband to be by her side.

The door of her cell creaked open, and Belle hiccuped in relief at the two unfamiliar nurses that hurried to her. Another woman appeared in the doorway, dressed in a charcoal cloak and navy blue dress. Her eyes were kind and full of concern as she tried to help the nurses lead Belle down a hallway of metal walls and up a staircase.

The kind lady never left her side even when Belle was brought to a sterile room and placed on a high bed that was a dream compared to what she had slept on in what seemed oblivion. "It'll be okay, dear" the kind lady said soothingly, her smile a thankful presence. "What's your name?"

"Belle" she barely breathed out, screwing her eyes shut as a contraction hit.

"I'm Astrid." Her hand found Belle's, squeezing it reassuringly.

Now that she knew her baby would be taken care of, her mind wondered, "Where's my husband?"

Astrid cracked a hopeful smile. "I don't know, but one of the nurses is calling the sheriff to come down and investigate the basement. I'm sure she'll be able to find him once she arrives."

Sister Astrid didn't know for sure if Sheriff Swan could find Belle's husband, but by miracle she did. Belle never felt so much relief, like the whole world had been lifted from her shoulder, when Rumpelstilskin walked through the delivery room door. He was not himself in appearance, at least not totally, but she knew him and he was by her side instantly and that was all that mattered.

"You're here" she cried as he pulled her to him.

"Yes, love, and I'm never leaving you again."

Three hours of blinding pain wracked her as the contractions became closer together. She couldn't lie on her back anymore, and she moved to squat on her knees in the middle of the bed. Rumpelstilskin had shed his jacket, haphazardly thrown on a chair near the window, and also his shoes when he stiffly climbed on the bed to sit behind her, one leg hanging from the bedside. She gripped both his arms and dug her fingernails in his shirtsleeves whenever a contraction came. His voice and warm breath were against her ear the whole time coaxing her on and telling her how much he loved her and how beautiful their baby would be.

A nurse came finally to check how dilated she was, shooing her husband from the bed, and happily informed Belle that the baby was on his or hers way. Only a few minutes later, the urge to push suddenly hit her and it was time. He never left her side as the midwife came telling her to push during every contraction.

Three strenuous pushes later, the sound of a baby crying echoed through the delivery room. Belle craned her neck to catch a glimpse of a mass of dark brown hair and a tiny wrinkly body. Her husband hadn't lied. It was the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen.

Rumpelstilskin pressed a lasting kiss to her forehead, and whispered tenderly, "It's a girl, my dear."

* * *

_Writer's note: I was really tempted to go into detail with the birth, from having experience delivering my daughter, but I didn't want to scare some readers off! LOL. Anyroad, thank you again to everyone following this fic :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_He knew from the moment of conception Belle was carrying his child. He felt a new presence among them, tiny - no bigger than the head of a pin – but strong and significant. She had to know. His shocked reaction could not be ignored, no matter how cool he played it off. _

_A baby was never an option. In his delving into the history and legends of the Dark One, it was not possible with the power he held to reproduce. That fact would never be an issue, he knew – until he brought Belle into his life. He told her not long after they transformed from master and servant to lovers, and she had taken it well in front of him. But her crying could not be hidden from him that night when he came to her bed chamber. _

_He planned to bring his Belle a baby. There were many desperate souls who would bargain their baby away for what they needed. All he had to be was patience and Belle would have a child. But the magic inlayed in their wedding rings was stronger than he perceived, and somehow it caused his seed to plant itself. _

_To hold a new baby in his arms, his own child, shook his insides to the core. What would the child think having a monster for a father? Baelfire did not take it well and it drove him away. But no, this child would never know the trembling, cautious man he used to be before the curse and so would never know what else he could be besides a monster. As many times Belle has told him, reminded him always, that he was no monster, the notion had never truly sunk in. Buried deep, he knew the truth._

_The light from Belle that brightened the world would be enough for both of them though. She was the anchor to his devious, erratic ship. _

"_How long will you be away?" Belle asked, walking him to the foyer, a death grip upon his hand. It was the first time he would be away since she was with child._

"_Not sure" Rumpelstilskin answered vaguely, though he did know. He knew he would not be coming back. He closed the gap between them, Belle's growing belly pressed against his scaly leather coat. "Do not leave the castle. You're safe as long as you're within the gates."_

_Belle nodded once, deeply. "I understand" her voice was playful and a bit exasperated. His need to protect her increased tenfold since she began carrying, and he emphasized nearly every day that she should stay within the gates of his land. _

_Rumpelstilskin broke eye contact with her to bend over, placing palms and fingers upon her belly. "You behave yourself, little one" he softly reprimanded, and was answered by an elbow skimming across Belle's womb. Belle laughed, treasuring the relationship already forming between father and child. "Do not bruise your mother's ribs again. It leaves her quite sore."_

"_Yes, it does" she confirmed, her delighted smile never faltering. Rumpelstilskin straightened, hands sliding to her hips. Belle caressed his cheek, rubbing a thumb on his greyish-goldish skin. "Come home soon."_

"_It shan't be long, my dear." He met her lips with his, drinking in every ounce of her in a kiss that lasted an eternity. _

"_I love you" she breathed on his moist lips, their foreheads resting against one another._

"_Yes, and I love you too."_

* * *

"Meet your daughter" the delivery nurse said after several minutes of cleaning and examining the baby. She placed the tiny bundle gingerly in Belle's waiting arms, and left, informing that she'd be back in a while to move mother and child to a room.

Belle pressed a kiss to the woolen cap atop her baby's crown. "It's surreal" she murmured, voice full of wonder.

Gold stood beside the bed, one hand gripping the plastic railing to hold him steady. "She's a treasure. Beautiful, just like her mother." He traced a line across his daughter's downy, red cheek. "We've waited a very long time to meet you, little one." He heard a sniffle and glanced up to see Belle's eyes full of tears again. She'd nearly drained herself of fluids while in labor; he wondered how she could squeeze anymore out. "Love, what's the matter?" He smoothed a stray hair back from her face.

"We're together again" Belle hiccupped. "You were gone and I was so scared for you and for the baby and I didn't know if I'd ever see you again."

Gold shushed her softly, and sat beside her again, pulling her to his side. It was such an awkward, uncomfortable position, especially with his leg, but he didn't notice. The most important job in the world at that moment was to comfort his wife. "You mustn't worry anymore. It's over. We're together and our little girl is perfect and healthy. Nothing will separate us again."

"But what happened?" Belle asked desperately, her emotions as deep as an ocean. "Where were you?"

"It's a long story, my dear" Gold replied, and hoped that she would understand his reasonings for why he did not return home. "But it's been a trying day. I'll tell you everything soon."

Belle sniffled again, nodding, as she accepted a tissue he drew from somewhere. She pulled away, gazing awestruck at him. Her smile returned and a curious finger touched his long hair. "Is this what you looked like…before?"

Gold chuckled, the mood lightning once again. "About like this."

"It's going to take a little getting used to" she confessed, and her laughter was the most beautiful sound to hear. She peered around, taking in her surroundings, her brows turned down inquisitively. "Is this where the curse brought us?"

Gold's lip formed a straight line at the question. "Yes."

"It truly worked!" Belle exclaimed, bouncing with excitement that jarred the baby. The poor dear whimpered, and Belle hurried to sooth her, smiling sheepishly after the baby calmed. Gold drank in the brief scene, his eagerness to watch his two girls in the days and years to come was overwhelming. "If we're where the curse was supposed to bring us, then does that mean you found Bae?"

The hopefulness in her eyes shattered his heart into a million pieces. He'd told Belle of the curse he created and the reason behind it. As the wife of Rumpelstilskin, she would need to know. Belle knew how valuable his trust in her was, and how wrenching it was for him to trust her – not just with his secret but with his love especially.

"Well?" she said eagerly, eyes bright and shining. "Did you find him? I wish to meet my step-son."

Gold shook his head slowly, ghosting a hand across her back. "I'm sorry, love, but I haven't found Bae yet."

Belle's smile dropped. "Does that mean the curse didn't work in finding him?"

"It's more complicated than that, but do not worry. It won't be long, I'm sure of it."

"I hope so."

A beat of silence filled the room. They both gazed contently at their newborn daughter sleeping in her mother's arms. Gold wished to hold her, cradle her to his chest and never let go, but Belle had first rights in holding her and he knew there'd be plenty of time for all that after he brought them home. Late night feedings and changing tiny dirty diapers crossed his mind as well as first smiles and precious coos and naps in a rocker. He knew he'd treasure all of it.

Suddenly, a demanding voice caught their ears disrupting the moment, and both looked up to see a nurse stopping a dark-haired woman in front of the delivery room door. Belle gasped in horror, fear and anger etched on her face. "It's her."

"Mayor Mills?" And somehow Gold knew where this was headed, and could already feel the rage welling inside him.

"She's the one that locked me up."


	5. Chapter 5

"_What do you want?" _

"_Simple. In this new land, I want comfort. I want a good life."_

_A cozy home with Belle and the child they anticipated, living comfortably and without worry or hardship, was the best way to spend twenty-eight wonderfully oblivious years until the curse was broken._

"_What of your little maid?" Regina asked slyly, cocking her head ever-so-slightly. _

"_Of course, I'll need a caretaker for my estate in the new world" Rumpelstilskin answered, shrugging off the question with practiced disinterest. Regina did not know of their vows of forever, not a soul knew, and to give away such a secret as precious and fragile was not an option. _

"_I don't blame you for wanting to keep the little tart around." Regina stepped closer to the bars, red lips curling devilishly. "She must be quite delectable to watch."_

"_Didn't realize you swung that way, dearie." Rumpelstiltskin's manic laughter echoed through the cavern. His companion glared under dark lashes._

* * *

"Why isn't there someone guarding her door? She is not to be left alone" Regina reprimanded the nurse, finger pointing furiously at the delivery room door. The poor, young nurse stared helplessly at the mayor not saying a word. She glanced around Regina's shoulder, nearly falling to pieces when she saw Mr. Gold approaching.

"And why is that, Madam Mayor?" Mr. Gold's voice cut steel, halting Regina's tirades. He nodded to the helpless nurse, who turned tail and vanished in a matter of seconds.

Regina narrowed her eyes, taking a step to close the gap between them. Mr. Gold stood stock-still as a stone statue, feet apart, both hands resting on his cane, a lightning storm erupting behind his eyes. "What are you doing here, Mr. Gold?"

"It's funny, late last night I received a call from Sheriff Swan that my missing wife has been found and in labor. She was found in the hospital basement where only a few people have access to," he bared his teeth and added dangerously, "one being you."

"Mr. Gold, you have the faintest idea what you are talking about" Regina replied, smugly. "Your wife came to me for help, because you ran off and left her alone."

"You're lying" he growled, his hands nearly cracking the handle of his cane.

"Am I?"

How he desired to wrap his hands around Regina's pretty little throat and squeeze the life from her eyes. "You kept her from me for twenty-eight years. That will not be pardoned, Madam Mayor."

"Mrs.-" Regina paused dramatically, "-Gold is supposed to be under my supervision. She will need to go back to her room when she is well enough."

"Oh, no-" Gold glanced around and suddenly snatched Regina's forearm, squeezing it until she took an intake of breath. "Belle is going home where she belongs, where she will be safe and cared for, with her husband and child just as she should have been when all this started."

"You can't-"

"Watch me, dearie!" Gold snarled, and his smirk was wild and danger. "If you come anywhere near my wife and child, just even to glance at them, I will kill you with my bare hands. Got it, Mayor Mills?"

Gold released Regina's arm, glaring fire and brimstone as he spun on his heel and disappeared behind the delivery room door.

* * *

Belle was nearly in tears again when Gold came back. She clutched their little one close to her chest, bouncing the baby gently. "She is not a good person at all."

"Mayor Mills will not be bothering us again" he reassured her, and could visibly see the relief on her features. He wiped away a tear from his wife's cheek with his thumb then cupped the wool cap of their child. "I'll protect you, Belle. No matter if I must build a fortress around us, I'll protect you and the baby."

"I know" she whispered faintly, the tiredness and stress of everything weighting down her shoulders.

"You need your rest, love." Gold gestured to the baby. "I'll hold her for a while."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Belle suddenly exclaimed, blushing. "You haven't even held your daughter yet. It's been a whirlwind for so many hours, I don't even know if it's morning or evening."

"That's because you're exhausted. Why not rest until you're brought to a room, eh?"

Belle nodded vaguely. "Enjoy holding your daughter, papa." She raised her arms so Gold could take the bundle. He cradled the baby to his chest, gazing in wonder at the tiny face. Memories flooded him of the floofy-headed baby boy he held so long ago. Little strains of dark brown just like Bae's escaped the wool cap on his daughter's head.

"We'll need a name" he stated as the realization hit that they had no name to call her by yet.

Belle giggled sleepily. "We never discussed names, did we?"

"No" Gold replied, chuckling softly. "What was your mother's name again?"

"Aida."

Gold carefully sat in the chair next to the bed then pitched a nod at their daughter. "How about Aida, love?"

Belle's sleepy smile brightened his whole world at that moment. "I'd like that very much."


	6. Chapter 6

_Writer's note: This story seriously has taken on a mind of its own. The whole backstory changed AS I was writing it! The plot thickened even deeper! I'm so excited!_

* * *

_He hadn't returned. _

_Six weeks Belle waited, staring out the window of his tower hoping, wishing, praying that she'd finally catch a glimpse of her wayward husband. She knew he wouldn't walk through the front gate, but there was no other place in the castle she wanted to wait. His tower was the place where she could feel his magic the strongest. Being there felt like his presence was somehow blanketing her. _

_Every day she trudged up the treacherous spiraling staircase, holding onto the cobbled wall for dear life hoping she wouldn't be thrown off balance. She had pulled his oversized, high-backed armchair to the window, and there she sat every day for hours, worrying herself to no end. _

_What if Rumpelstiltskin never returned? She couldn't give birth alone; neither could she survive in a remote castle with a baby. She desperately needed him, but she missed him just as much. She couldn't imagine going through the rest of her days without him holding her protectively against him during the night, his silly little trill of a laugh, the way his large eyes followed her as she walked passed him. _

_Yes, he was a broken creature that needed reassurance and signs of her love every single day, but Belle was more than willing to prove her love to him._

_One cool morning, Belle woke from sleep reaching out for her husband. Her hand found an empty space like every morning since he departed. She pulled his down pillow against her, fists clutching it to her oversized belly. She couldn't wait any longer. This was the day she'd leave Dark Castle and rescue Rumpelstiltskin from whatever snares had kept him from returning home. _

_He'd warned her over and over, until it was drilled into her mind, to never leave the castle gate. Danger lurked outside the castle walls that Belle was well aware of. She'd risk it. Her baby needed a father and she needed her husband. She packed a light satchel with provisions and a hefty bag of gold coins and left the protection of their home behind. _

_Her pace was slow, but Belle found she could manage the long path to the closest town if she stopped to rest every hour or so, taking in a meager bite of cheese and bread every time she did to keep her strength up. _

_Her plan was to ask around in the shops and taverns if anyone knew the whereabouts of the Spinner. People knew Rumpelstiltskin by name, but it was rare to find anyone brave enough to actually say his name aloud. Doing so would be calling him, and no one except desperate souls called upon the Spinner. _

_Some of the townsfolk knew her face, but Belle hoped with the weight gain of pregnancy and shrouding her face heavily with her hood would not tip anyone off as to who she really was. No one knew of their vows, only that she was the caretaker at Dark Castle, and truly only a handful of people in the local village had met her at least once. _

_She'd constructed a story as she traveled. She planned to tell people she was searching for the Spinner to help her in finding her missing husband. If anyone had seen or heard of Rumpelstiltskin's whereabouts, she planned to investigate, even if it was as far as the next province. _

_No one had seen or heard of his whereabouts in quite a while it turned out. Belle slept at the inn that night, anxious to set out for the next town. She was on her way by mid-morning and had traveled a good two hours when she spotted a man materializing from between the trees by the road. A bow with a quiver of arrows hung upon his back. _

_As he drew closer, Belle saw that he was young, probably not too many years older than her. His face was covered in a scruffy dark beard, but it was his sad eyes that caught her attention. He was staring at her as he approached, his gaze setting alarms inside her head. It wasn't leering or threatening, but there was something not right about it. It was as if he was apologizing with his eyes. _

"_Good day, sir" she greeted, mustering a smile and contemplating whether to indulge the man in conversation. _

"_Ma'am" the bearded man greeted in return in the most gentle of voices. He paused, eyes downcast. "Are you searching for someone?"_

_Belle's breath caught. The itching feeling that something was not right was now yelling at her. "I-" she stumbled over how to respond, "-am searching for my husband. He went off on business and has not returned."_

"_You're in luck." The man smiled, though it was as sad as his rich brown eyes. "I find people."_

* * *

Sleep overtook Belle not long after being moved into a private room. Gold would have raised Hades from its foundation if she hadn't been moved to the most comfy, quiet room the hospital had. She hadn't realized how exhausted she was until she settled in the narrow bed and laid her head back on the three flat pillows stacked atop one another.

She was brought back to the land of the living, mind hazy and dazed and vision blurred and sensitive from the harsh florescent light above. For a horrify moment, she thought she was locked away still and clutched at her belly. It was alarmingly smaller, which made her nearly cry out in panic. But a soothing voice caught her attention and her eyes fell on a man, his back facing her. He was standing at the window, bouncing something gently in his arms.

"I was afraid I'd never see you, Aida. I searched everywhere for your mother, but what I didn't know was that the evil queen had snatched her up, along with you, of course. No worries now. You and your mother are safe and I promise to never let you out of my sight." His voice hesitated for a beat. Belle stayed stock still, not wanting to disturb the bonding between father and daughter. "Can you promise me you'll never leave me? I know it's a big thing to promise for someone so small, but I need you, little one, and your mother. I feel I will not be able to go on if I lose you two again."

Belle shifted her cramping leg, frowning when her husband turned to find her awake. She wished to hear more. She had missed his voice, even if it was slightly deeper now than it was before the curse. It was still _his_ voice, and it warmed her no matter.

"How did you sleep, love?" Gold asked, strolling to the bedside and seating himself beside her. He offered Aida, and Belle accepted their daughter gladly, snuggling the babe to her chest.

"Like a rock" she replied, and Gold nodded approvingly. "I can't remember the last time I slept, really."

"As soon as you and Aida are cleared, I'm taking you home to a pillowed mattress where you can sleep to your heart's content."

"Not sure if either of us will be getting any sleep for a while." Belle indicated, holding Aida out and nodding down at her. She knew she wouldn't mind the sleepless nights and constant feedings, as long as Aida was safe.

"True," Gold agreed, smiling tight-lipped. "It has been a very long time since I raised a baby. I hope it all comes back to me."

Belle reached for his hand that lay beside her hip, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "I'm sure it will." Her stomach roared loudly all the sudden, making her giggle. "Where can I find some food around here?"

* * *

A tray of food was delivered, although if Gold had his way, he'd ordered a feast from the only fine restaurant in town. Belle was content with the hospital food, and claimed it was delicious. He wasn't convinced, but she informed him after eating stale bread and cold vegetables for so long, the warm Salisbury steak and boiled potatoes were gourmet meal to her.

Two trays later (Gold was astonished how someone so small could pack away that much food in one sitting), Belle was full and smiling almost dreamily. Aida had also eaten her first meal, and was now sound asleep on Gold's shoulder as he rocked her in the rocking chair he commanded the hospital to provide.

He made a list of all the items they would need to take care of Aida. A bassinet was at the top of his list, along with diapers and tiny clothing and even tinier socks. He wasn't too familiar with baby items in this world. It had been so different with Bae. He'd made a cradle for his son. He was not a carpenter, but was proud of himself for making it. Even his first wife nodded her approval as she inspected it for use.

There hadn't been disposable diapers or even ready-made baby clothes. Everything they had was pieces and parts. A scrap of clothe for a diaper. An old tunic sewed into a smaller one. It all worked, but Gold was relieved that he and Belle needn't worry about any of that for Aida. The local store would provide everything.

"What happened to you?" Belle's voice cut through the comfortable silence. "Why didn't you come home before the curse struck?"

Gold closed his eyes, a pained expression crossing his face. He couldn't avoid the question, it would need answering sooner or later and Belle deserved at least most of the truth.

"I was captured," Gold began, his voice strained and almost unwilling. "A deal went wrong. It was a trap. Magic ensnared me from a pen the Blue Fairy enchanted. You know fairy magic does not mix well with what I am. I was placed in a prison I could not escape, and that is where I stayed until the curse came to be."

The quietness was deafening as Gold waited for Belle's response. He expected reproach, questions of why the sly, all-powerful Rumpelstiltskin had been so careless, but none came. "I knew it." Anger roiled in Belle's glistening blue eyes. "I could feel in my heart that something had happened to you. I wanted desperately to save you."

"There's not much a woman with child for 7-months could have done, dearie" he countered, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips as he imagined his very pregnant wife storming a castle wielding a sword and chain mail.

"I'd of slayed a dragon to rescue you if I had to." And he believed her completely.

Belle was a passionate woman, and that's one of the reasons he fell for her. No other woman had intrigued him so. From her fierce need to save her people to never giving up on finding the human man buried deep within his old scaly skin, she was everything he wished to be and he fell for her because of that.

"What happened to you, Belle?" Gold asked, needing to know her story as much as she needed to know his. "How did you end up in Regina's clutches?"

"I left the castle" she replied with such brutal honesty. It took all his strength to not turn from her sharp gaze. "For six weeks I waited for you. Six weeks I worried about you, wondering if you'd ever come home. Worried that you were hurt or in need of help. I had to find you, so I left."

He could draw a conclusion to what happened next. It was painfully obvious that Regina had discovered their secret life, and had snatched up his darling wife as soon as she set foot outside of his protection. "Belle, if you had stayed in the gate, you wouldn't of been captured."

"I wasn't captured when I left the gate."

That made Gold gape at her in disbelief.

"I went willingly to Regina."


	7. Chapter 7

"Belle, what are you talking about?"

Her husband gaped at her in disbelief, and Belle couldn't blame him. He'd warned her of the disjointed relationship between himself and Queen Regina, though the details he gave were vague at best. Regina was his apprentice in her young age, but they had parted as enemies with benefits after her apprenticeship.

Only once the Queen came to call while Belle lived at Dark Castle. She traipsed in unannounced, all black clad and blood red smirks. Belle had served tea, quietly making herself as small and uninteresting as possible while the Queen and Rumpelstiltskin discussed business. The Queen didn't even give her a second glance as Belle busied to serve the tea and vanish from sight.

As she left the great room, she heard Regina remark at how delightfully obedient his little caretaker was and how she may have to steal Belle away for herself. Belle knew Rumpelstiltskin's face was the epitome of disregard, but the control in his voice wavered as he trilled of it being hard to find good help.

That was the only encounter Belle had with the Queen before her husband left and never returned. When he sensed she was expecting, he increased the magical guard on the castle and its gates, the spell strong enough Belle could feel the magic floating everywhere around her. Belle wondered how many enemies Rumpelstiltskin had out in the world to protect his property with such a powerful spell, or maybe it was only the Queen he feared. Either way, it did not stop her from venturing passed the gates to seek him.

"I told you to stay away from Regina," Gold growled, pain and aggravation laden his voice. His chest heaved in short breathes, stirring the sleeping babe in his arms.

Belle gazed down at the hands in her lap. "I didn't go to her intentionally. There was a man on the road-"

* * *

"_What is your price?" All she had to give were the gold coins in her purse and promises she hoped to fulfill. If this man could help her, she'd give him anything her husband could conjure._

"_No price" the bearded man replied with the swipe of his hand. _

"_But there's always a price" Belle said, matter-of-factly. Rumpelstiltskin had taught her that. Magic always came at a price, but so did other serves in the world. Tracking a missing person was not a light task and people were not selfless. _

_The bearded man bowed his head, leaning on the tall bow. "I was raised with no regard for money or objects." He lifted his gaze to meet hers, such honesty illuminating from those brown depths. _

"_I'm Belle," she offered, holding out a hand. The bearded man glanced at it then back up into her eyes. Belle waited a beat longer before timidly retracting her hand to her side. "What may I call you?"_

"_The huntsman" he replied simply. "Tell me, Belle, what has happened to your husband that you feel the need to seek him?" _

_Belle's hand rested on her round belly, rubbing circles unconsciously. "He left for business 6 weeks ago and has not returned. I feel in my heart that something has happened to him, whether he was captured or injured and cannot make it home. I do not know where he was going or who he had business with." She offered him a sheepish smile, though the Huntsman did not seem deterred by the lack of information. "I am sorry I cannot tell you more. You have nothing really to go on to find him."_

"_Maybe not, but I know a place that can help reveal clues to your husband's whereabouts." _

_The stone in the pit of her stomach weighted her down still, but in her desperation and the gentleness of the Huntsman's voice, Belle followed him willingly. He was light on his feet and many times had to wait for her as she paddled along through the raw terrain of the woods. Belle was determined to not let the extra weight and awkwardness of pregnancy keep her from going on. Her only thoughts were of her baby needing a father and her needing the husband that she loved so dearly. _

_The Huntsman was a quiet man, though there were times when she could spur him into conversation. He gave her a sad smile as she told him of the excitement of becoming a mother, and she wondered what ailed him so to make him so somber. _

_There were many stops along the path they walked as Belle blushed furiously and apologized every time she asked to stop to relieve her bladder. The Huntsman only nodded understandingly, and walked a good distance ahead, waiting for her to finish. _

_Evening crawled across the sky in shapes of pink and orange, and Belle hoped they would come upon a village soon. The hard ground was no place for her aching lower back. _

"_Will we be sleeping out here tonight?" _

_The Huntsman kept his stride, not turning as he answered, "You will not, but I choose the forest leaves over a cage."_

_Belle gaped at his back. She would pay for his lodging, but even offering to would be in vain. "Will we stop soon?"_

_The Huntsman suddenly halted, making Belle jumped in surprise. In the dimming light, she could see how stiff his posture was compared to the looseness he exuded the whole day as they traveled. He turned sharply at her, taking a long step toward her. Belle shrunk back, but not fast enough and he caught her by the forearm. _

"_You chose poorly to trust in me" he rumbled, though his voice never sharpened beyond a dull pointed-needle. "You know of Queen Regina?"_

_Belle's limbs shook and her eyes were frightened, but her voice remained steady. "Yes."_

"_She sent me to fetch you, to bring you to her." His gentle tone alarmed her more than a growling snarl would have. _

"_What does she want with me?" In that moment, she realized the Queen knew of their secret and Belle had no doubt that Regina's fingerprints were all over her husband's disappearance. "Does she hold my husband captive?"_

"_I know not of her reasons for see wanting you," the Huntsman answered and she believed him. His heavyhearted eyes vouched for his honesty. "I know nothing of your husband, but the Queen is not a person to dismiss. I was sent to bring you to her, but I cannot. You must go! Go where she cannot find you!" _

_His urgency sent shivers down Belle's spine. She could rush away to the safety of Dark Castle, hull up alone and secure with no one to help bring her baby into the world and a lingering fear of Rumpelstiltskin never returning. If this man was to bring her to Queen Regina, she'd know the answer to her wonderings. She was not afraid of the Queen, no matter what her husband or this gentle stranger warned her of. _

"_The Queen knows the whereabouts of my husband. She would not have use for me if she did not." Belle raised her chin defiantly. She did not feel brave at this moment, but she had courage and determination and that would have to be enough to see her through. "Take me to her."_

* * *

"You shouldn't of done that, Belle" Gold's voice cut through the air, stern but stricken. "You had the chance to be safe, be free, even after Graham had taken you."

"I knew Regina would lead me to you" Belle replied, and even now after knowing everything, her defiance stayed in tacked like a stone wall.

Gold shook his head, admiration and irritation for his wife feuding inside him. "But she did not, dearie. Remember?"

Belle's piercing blue eyes locked on his. "She knew where you were. She informed me right after the curse was enacted, her lips filled with lies that you did not love me enough to tell me where you had gone. I didn't believe her for a moment, but I did believe she knew where you were."

Before he could speak his piece again (though it seemed nothing he said would break through the hard shell of his wife's reasonings), Belle leaned her head to the side and said, "You mentioned someone named Graham. Is that the Huntsman? Is he here in this world?"

Graham. The mild-mannered sheriff whose life had been snuffed out too soon. Gold bowed his head, lips brushing the smooth, warm skin of his daughter's forehead. Belle watched, expectantly, awaiting word. "Yes, Graham was the Huntsman's name in this world. He was here, but he died unexpectedly two weeks ago."

The beat of silence in the room was deafening as Gold watched his wife's shocked face crumpled. "He died only two weeks ago?"

"I'm sorry, love." The words felt empty and insufficient, but what else could he say?

Tears had already formed and were streaking down Belle's reddened cheeks. "He was my friend. He took care of me in the Queen's castle." She wiped tears away with the heels of her hands, and she swallowed hard as if a giant lump had formed in her throat. "I promised him one day that you'd help him be free of Regina's hold. He never asked for help, but I always reminded him of that promise."

"He was a good man" Gold offered, and truly, he meant it. He did not know the Huntsman very well, but as the sheriff, Graham was nothing but a good-hearted soul.

Belle reached for Aida and Gold immediately handed the babe to her as she cuddled their daughter to her chest, seeming to find comfort there. Gold wrapped an arm around her, gathering Belle to his side and she rested her head upon his chest as tears silently streamed from her eyes to dampen the front of his dress shirt.

Regina had taken much from their family. Belle's mourning for her friend was just another foot in the grave that Gold was planning to dig for the Queen.


	8. Chapter 8

The nurse on call arrived the next morning announcing Belle and baby Aida had been discharge. Gold hadn't pressed her anymore the evening before on her encounter with the Queen. Belle wept into his shirt until she was utterly exhausted and Gold took over baby duty for the night, only waking Belle when it was time for Aida's feedings. He didn't mind in the least. Aida was the most precious thing he'd held since Bae. She was the brightest star in his sky.

To finally have Belle and their daughter safe within the walls of his house – _their home_ – would be beyond relief. Gold waited anxiously as Belle fed Aida then ate the tray of breakfast the nurse had brought in for her. She was rather quiet, and Gold assumed her somber mood was from the knowledge of Graham's recent demise. He knew he should be thankful to the man that had taken care of his wife while she was imprisoned in the Queen's castle, but he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy.

A soft knock came from the door, and Gold beckoned whoever was on the other side to enter. The smiling face of Sister Astrid peeked around the door. "Good morning!" she greeted warmly, glancing at Gold for a split second then focusing all her attention on Belle. "Do you remember me?"

Belle returned the nun's smile. "Of course! Astrid, right? You're the one who found me." She waved for Sister Astrid to come to the bedside, and the nun grasped Belle's outstretched hand. "I can't thank you enough for finding me. You saved me and my daughter's life."

The nun's eyes brimmed with tears as she squeezed Belle's hand. Gold blew out his nostrils in frustration. His hatred and distrust for the nuns _– those blasted fairies_ – had to be caged at the sight.

"I brought you a few gifts!" the nun announced enthusiastically. She held up a pink diaper bag with brown trim, setting it at Belle's side.

Belle stared at it with stunned eyes. "You didn't have to."

The nun shrugged shyly. "I knew you probably would need a few things." She finally looked Gold straight in the face, a nervous smile playing on her lips. "Not that you couldn't provide for her. I just wanted to bring your wife and daughter some gifts."

Gold held up a hand. "That's quite all right, dearie" he said before she could ramble on any further. Gold gritted his teeth as he growled, "Thank you."

The nun craned her neck to take a gander at Aida's little face peeking out the blanket Gold held her in. "Sherriff Swan told me you had a daughter. She's so tiny." Her bright smile was sickeningly sweet. "May I hold her?"

Gold stiffened at the request, clutching Aida closer to his chest. The last time a nun interacted with one of his children, it ended in loss and heartache and betrayal. But Belle seemed more than okay with it, and he grudgingly handed his newborn daughter over to the nun.

Sister Astrid cooed and fawned over Aida, rocking the babe gently in her arms. Gold's eyes stayed trained on her like a hawk to prey, waiting for any slight move that the nun would spirit her away in a cloud of fairy dust. Belle had absolutely no qualms with the nun, and she watched the scene with a peaceful expression on her flushed face.

"She's beautiful," Sister Astrid murmured, eyes shining. "If you need any help once you're home, I'm available any time." The offer nearly sent Gold into a rampage.

"We will not need-"

"Thank you, Astrid" Belle interrupted before Gold could dismiss the idea, throwing him a perplexed look. "We'll have to take you up on that sometime."

The nun held Aida out to Gold, and he cradled his daughter against his chest as if she were the greatest treasure in the world, relief washing over him.

"Look at your gifts" Sister Astrid coaxed, bubbling with excitement.

Belle reached a hand into the diaper bag pulling out a pile of tiny clothes. She gasped in delight holding up a soft, pink sleeper with a white kitten on the front. "How adorable!"

"The clothes are used, but still like new" the nun admitted sheepishly.

"That's perfectly fine" Belle replied, admiring all the different styles of clothes in the pile before rummaging through the bag again to pull out a stake of cloth diapers.

The nun's cheeks became instantly rosy. "Those are new."

Gold inwardly rolled his eyes. He didn't want to admit it, but maybe there was one harmless fairy in the whole wretched bunch. If it ever came down to it, he'd spare this one's life for Belle's sake. Still didn't mean he trusted her.

"You're too kind, Astrid." Belle seemed quite happy with the gifts, and waved the nun over for a brief hug before Sister Astrid left them to ready for home.

* * *

The clothing was a bit odd in this new world. No corsets or long drawers. The skirt Belle slipped on over what her husband called panties rested just above her knees. Buttons replaced laces on the front of the blouse. Belle pondered on what other strange things she'd encounter in this new world.

"Who was Astrid in our world?" she asked curiously as she walked out the bathroom fully dressed. "You seemed very put off by her."

Her husband busied himself with delicately undressing Aida from the plain white pullover the hospital provided. "A blasted fairy" he hissed out through gritted teeth.

"Oh." Belle joined him at the bed. He'd told her what happened between the Blue Fairy and Baelfire, and understood his mistrust in the small magical creatures. "Fairy or not, she saved mine and Aida's life." When he grunted in response, she continued, "If Astrid hadn't heard me screaming – because no one else seemed to – I'd still be down in that basement. Maybe even dead."

Gold snapped his gaze up to meet hers, jaw clinched in irritation. "I know, Belle. I know." He moved aside so she could finish dressing their daughter, seeming to not trust himself with such a delicate task at the moment. "It's so hard to trust a fairy after what happened with Bae."

Belle cupped his cheek, hoping her touch was soothing and reassuring. "Astrid wasn't that fairy. Trust her, please, for my sake."

He said nothing. He held her gaze for a beat of a moment before glancing down at the squirmy little person on the bed not happy about being naked. "Better get her dressed before she gets cold, love."

Belle smiled sadly, knowing the issue was not settled. She focused her attention on slipping teeny arms into oversized sleeves. Even the newborn clothing was too big for Aida.

The diaper bag packed and Aida wrapped thoroughly in a warm blanket, they were ready to leave. Gold gazed at her intently, his anxiousness to leave etched all over his face. Belle stared back at him, cradling Aida protectively. Her husband was truly a sight to behold: all sharpness and terror with a pink bag hanging from his shoulder. He opened the room door, gesturing to her. Belle breathed in deep, readying herself to face the world outside the security of the hospital.

With her husband by her side and her newborn daughter in her arms, she knew she could face anything. "Let's go home."


	9. Chapter 9

_Rainclouds threatened from a distance as the Huntsman led Belle across the bridge to the massive castle. She'd heard that King Leopold's castle of white stone and golden turrets was one of the most beautiful castles in the land. But now the gleaming white was an ominous black and the turrets were sharp, shiny metallic points. _

_There was fear - oh yes, she was _afraid_ – but the unfathomable love for her husband drove her to take every step across that bridge with a courage she hoped would not abandon her once inside the castle walls. _

_The Huntsman came up short just before the entrance, and he turned to her sharply, asking in a hushed voice, "Are you sure, lady?" His eyes pleaded for her to answer no, for her to urge him to take her from this place. _

_Belle was determined. With her mission incomplete, she knew she could not abandon it now. "I am sure" she replied, rather breathless. _

_The Huntman bowed his head in defeat. "I cannot guarantee your protection once you enter this place" he murmured to the ground then trudged through the vast doorway, two guards in hideous armor ready to close the massive metal doors behind them._

_She followed him through a maze of corridors, up many stairwells, and finally to a set of stairs she supposed led to a turret. All the while, Belle tried desperately to not shake, keeping her mind on the image of Rumpelstiltskin holding their precious newborn child. She barely noticed the aching of her feet as they entered the luxurious expanse of a room._

_A statuesque figure stood at the balcony, a shimmering, onyx dress coiled about her feet. _

Queen Regina.

"_Leave us," the Queen commanded, her voice full of authority and malice. _

_The Huntsman bowed and for the first time since Belle met him, he seemed to cower as he made haste down the turret stairs. Belle's heart pounded in her chest. She was alone with the woman her husband feared would bring the greatest harm to her. Alone, without her husband or even the Huntsman to protect her. _

_This woman, this so-called Queen, could strike her dead in a flash of magic. But Belle loved her husband and she'd face dragons with shiny black scales and malicious intent without blinking an eye if it meant finding him and bring him back to their comfy little world at Dark Castle._

_Spinning gracefully on the balls of her feet, Queen Regina faced her, blood red lips smirking in satisfaction. "I've been expecting you."_

* * *

Storybrooke was probably one of the least threatening places Belle had ever seen. This new world was fascinating with the horseless carriages and other strange things her husband labeled technology. She held Aida protectively to her chest as they drove to the home that had waited for them for nearly three decades. Rum informed her they would need a car seat – the one baby item she did not recognize – and many other things a newborn required. He'd take care of it all.

Rum stepped around the horseless carriage – the _car_ he informed – insisting to be her gentleman as he opened the door for her and helped her out. His hand strayed for a brief moment to Aida's soft head, and Belle smiled warmly as she met his eyes. With a hand on the small of her back, they trekked the walkway and stairs to the front door of the house.

"What an unusual color," Belle commented with a curious gleam in her eye.

Rum harrumphed, unlocking the beautiful stained-glass door. "Unfortunately, it was not my choice."

"I like it."

Rum nodded at her satisfaction then pushed open the door, swooping an arm across the threshold with a little bow of the head. "Your castle, my lady."

Belle giggled like a schoolgirl at his playful gesture, delighted that the impish part of her husband was still there, if only in small pieces. "Thank you, kind sir," she played along, curtsying slightly.

His firm but gentle hand rested at the small of her back again as she stepped inside, Belle's eyes wide and curious at what greeted her. The organized chaos of the foyer and adjoining dining room was so similar to Dark Castle. Rum always liked his _things, _he'd made that clear from a very earlytime in their deal, and this house was no less filled with treasures.

"We're going to have a lot of putting away to do before Aida can walk," she remarked, slowly taking in every shelf and table as she walked into the next part of the house.

"Yes," Rum agreed without hesitation. "Some things may need to go to the pawnshop." He led her to the staircase and said with a bit of urgency, "I want to show you something."

Belle held Aida close as they ascended the stairs, Rum's hand resting again at the small of her back. They entered a bedroom one door down and Belle gasped softly at what awaited her. A pure white bassinet sat beside a smooth, honey oak rocking chair. There were toys as well, plush stuffed animals of all kinds and carved wooden toys with pull strings, sat displayed on a rustic toy chest. A mobile, adorned with fireflies and dragonflies hanging from golden strings, dangled from the ceiling.

Belle turned to him, eyes glistening. "You had to pass this room every day for 28 years?"

Rum wiped a fallen tear from her cheek, and she could tell he was trying desperately to not drop the mask to reveal the anger and pain he'd held for so long. "Having false memories did not take away the reality that you and Aida weren't here. I knew I had lost my wife and child even if no one else did."

"Except for Regina" and the words felt like poison on Belle's lips. She did not wish the former queen any harm, only that she would disappear from their lives and stay away forever.

"Let's not speak of her, dearest" his voice was quiet but his eyes held absolute rage for the scheming woman.

A quick feeding gave Belle the opportunity to try out the rocking chair. Rum suggested they move the bassinet and rocking chair into their bedroom – which Belle had yet to see – later that evening. He mentioned calling a man named Dove that he'd employed for some jobs, but Belle waved away the idea, reminding him how she pulled down the curtains he so deliberately nailed down and that they could easily relocate a couple pieces of furniture to the next room.

Aida seemed comfy in her new bed, tiny fists held close to her face as Belle smiled down at her for several moments before venturing to find her husband. The bedroom next door was theirs, and that's where Belle found Rum, seated on the bed staring intensely at the floor. She walked in slowly, arms wrapped about her chest. Rum jerked up at her sudden presence, but the surprise was fleeting and he gave her the smallest of smiles as she sank down on the bed beside him.

"I think Aida likes her bed," Belle said, laying a hand on his knee.

Rum nodded. "Good. She deserves a bedroom fit for a princess, as does my wife deserving a home fit for a queen."

Belle scooted closer to his side until their hips touched. Rum wrapped an arm around her, her head resting on his shoulder. How she missed being held by his warm embrace. "I don't care if we live in a tiny cottage in the middle of a forest, as long as we're together." She closed her eyes as she felt Rum's lips press against her hair, both of them savoring each other. This was the first time they'd truly been alone, no nurses or visitors or their own baby.

"I'll never leave you again, Belle" Rum's voice was thick and full of promise. "Never."

Belle pulled back enough to meet his eyes, and found such love, such devotion in those brown depths. "I know." Her heart quickened as Rum leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. They'd shared a few chaste kisses at the hospital when the door was locked and all was quiet, but never anything this deep.

Rum slid his palm around her neck, drawing Belle closer as they explored and became familiar with one another again. He pulled her onto his lap, and they were so close it felt as if they would fuse together. Every minute they were separated, all the heartache laid inside their chests, was pour out in this kiss - a benediction of the True Love they shared.

Minutes or hours - they lost track - past as Belle sat upon her husband's lap treasuring every touch, every kiss, every word of love, knowing nothing could ever keep them apart again.


End file.
